


一角

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [22]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 窥见谁和谁的生活一角（可不是一毛钱的意思啊……）一个可以带入自身的沙雕故事，你说讲故事的是谁就是谁，反正都是假的，略略略我自己挺喜欢这篇
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Kudos: 1





	一角

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，统一补档，写于2019.8.3

放假回家两周的我终于被老妈嫌弃了。在抱怨了一上午我的好吃懒做、对她缺乏关心之后，我亲爱的老母亲带上我奔赴了离家不远的家乐福。我这个运输苦力的命运，果然还是逃不脱。

其实也没有什么，逛超市嘛，多快乐。感谢超市手推车，让我体会“自由驾驶”的快乐。安全隐患在我这里都不是问题，十多年的手推车司机，我很有自信。  
趁着老妈不注意，我一头钻进过道。环顾四周，没人，天时地利人和！飞快地往前跑两步，然后放松趴在扶手上，啊，自由的感觉！

咣！

干了，撞上别人的推车了！事实证明，人还是不能太狂妄。我引以为傲的安全驾驶技术，今天居然翻了车。

还能怎么办，先道歉啊。抬起头看向我的受害者。丘比特之箭射中你的感觉，你懂吗？血压升高，心跳加快，我要么是病了，要么是一见钟情坠入爱河了。  
我偏向于第二种可能。  
还是对方先开的口，把我从臆想世界拉回来。“对不起对不起，我们走路没注意。姑娘，你没受伤吧？”  
语言能力终于回归，我也连忙道歉。对方根本没埋怨我，只说是自己的错，让我不要自责，露出个微笑后很干脆的走开了。

老妈找到了我，还在怨我又跑没影了什么的，我没仔细听。脑子里全是刚刚的身影。  
他真的好！帅！啊！  
他穿着一件干干净净的白T恤，胸口那里还印着一只看上去有点不高兴的小兔子。他眼睛很大，明亮有神，可是笑起来就变成一条弯弯的月牙。我喜欢他的眼睛，我喜欢他笑，我，我想变成他露出笑容的理由。

后悔，好后悔。我怎么轻易就放他走了？人海茫茫啊，我什么时候才能再见到他？别了，我的爱。

在老妈的唠叨声中，我告别了我的爱情。我亲爱滴妈妈啊，别再骂了，你女儿深陷失恋泥潭中啊。

今天的广播员估计是好妹妹的铁粉，已经连着播了十几首了。就跟嘲笑我似的。喇叭里放的都是什么“时光一逝永不回”。要是能点播，我一定马上致电让他们换一歌手。可惜不能。  
我听着“再次相遇也不是没有可能的”，然后和我的爱情再次相遇。

相遇个屁！！！！！

男人都是大猪蹄子！！！！！

什么破歌！一语成谶啊！  
“我是个自由自在的男人 我不是你最好的选择”  
他确实不是我最好的选择。可以说，他根本不可能成为我的选择了。  
我一小时前获得的爱情，现在正式破产。  
他身边的多出来一个男人，我不能骗自己他们是纯洁无暇的shzy兄弟情，因为我清晰的扑捉到了那个落在他头顶的吻。

《祝天下所有的情侣都是失散多年的兄妹》  
今天广播是不是针对我？？？  
行吧，如果把他想成我哥哥的话……其实……这俩人的cp也很好嗑……  
我嗑我“前男友”的cp？听起来很带感。实际上也确实是这样。人嘛，一旦想开一点，生活就会变的豁然开朗。

付款的队伍长到令人绝望，对我来说却是个好机会，他俩就排在我前面。

我的“白月光”，我看他的时候自带滤镜，在我心中自然是好到顶天了。另一位呢？我抱着一种挑女婿的心态大量他身旁的男人。他比“月亮”高半头，黑T恤，运动裤，穿着虽然随意，但是我却瞧出点老师的模样，这也许那副眼镜的缘故。不错，不错，样貌上过关啦，我同意你们在一起。

他俩一直在聊天，我站的近，还能听到一耳朵。这可不是我非要偷听啊，这话，它自己跑进我耳朵里的嘛。他们表情严肃的很，要不是我能听到，真的会以为他们是在聊什么国计民生的大事。嗐，哪吒到底是哪里人这种问题，你们至于这么认真琢磨吗？天津口音都冒出来了，还仔细讲解着哪吒闹海处是个什么样的景点。我家“月亮”挺不屑的，一把就捏住了“老师”的腮帮子，场面一度十分可爱。网上那种小孩子嘟起嘴，上面又p了很多粉爱心的图，简直是一模一样。

高尔基曾经说过，人啊，什么都能憋回去，只有搞cp时露出的诡异笑容是憋不住的。如果不是高尔基说的，那大概是鲁迅。这玩意就别深究了。  
反正是，我这一脸的猥琐笑容被我妈看见了。真是失策。  
这该死的女人之间的默契，她看出来我是因为前面这俩小伙子才这么反常了。年龄是代沟啊，老妈你的关注点也太清奇了吧？  
“哎，闺女，我发现男孩也挺能吃垃圾食品的啊。我还以为就你们这些小姑娘爱吃呢。”我妈神秘兮兮的凑过来，指了指前面的购物推车。  
我真的被她逗笑了，也不知道咋反驳。

不过啊，嗑糖的大脑掌握了捕捉运用一切相信的技能。我，名侦探福尔摩斯·小狗仔，完全能从他们的购物清单里窥见两个人的生活全貌。

车子角落上划出一个空间和其他物品相隔开来，放的是两块猪五花，肥瘦相间，是做红烧肉的好材料。还有半扇排骨，红烧排骨无疑了，估计是要和五花肉一起做。满满一锅，香喷喷，吃不了的就冻起来，每天早餐那电饼铛烤两块，滋滋的声音似乎已经在我耳边出现了。我干嘛饿着肚子想这个啊？

推车上占空间最多的就是我妈说的“垃圾食品”。好几包薯片，至少有五六种味道。还有一大桶焦糖爆米花。都是我爱吃的但又不敢在我妈面前吃的东西。突然就想到，为什么大人从不挑食？因为他们买的都是自己爱吃的东西。我爸妈买的爱吃的东西还只是自己喜欢的菜啊肉啊什么的，眼前这俩就肆无忌惮的买零食吃了啊。真是，我什么时候才能找到和我“沆瀣一气”一起堕落吃零食的人呢？我好酸。我眼前都已经有画面了，黑灯瞎火的晚上，“老师”坐在沙发上，我的“白月光”缩在他怀里抱着一大桶爆米花。电视里的音乐和画面都阴森恐怖的搞笑的很，身后的人一笑就捏他耳垂。嗐，谁知道这电影有没有看到结尾。

零食下面还能隐约看见两大桶洗衣液，我刚刚逛的时候也看见了，正打折呢，两个五斤装，才69.9，特划算。真是会过日子的两个人啊。满衣柜都是一种味道，不分你我，嘿嘿，那床单和被罩也是这个味道吧？啊，真是浮想联翩呢……

有几根大葱“桀骜不驯”的从购物车的窟窿眼里探出头来，像是跟我打招呼似的。唉，你这么绿，和我打招呼，是不是也在针对我啊。我一小时前的爱情啊……

再长的队也有排到我的时候，一个没留神，我妈已经开始给收银小姐姐报自己会员积分的手机号了。我又依依不舍的看了一眼，他们推着车，已经走远了，这次真的是茫茫人海，江湖再会了。看着那两个远去的背影，远的像乐高小人儿一样了，我终于收回了目光。很奇怪，有一种怅然若失的感觉，眼睛都有点酸酸的，干嘛啊，我这是……

他俩姓甚名谁，家在何处，工作如何……这一系列的问题我通通没有答案，我只是窥见了他们生活的一角的一个陌生人。我的脑补可能错的离谱，但是有一点绝对不会出错，爱意是藏不住的，会从弯成月牙的眼睛里流出来，会从抚摸脑袋的动作里流出来，会从繁琐而日常的生活中流出来。嘿，这我可看得出来！我四九城里的福尔摩斯·小狗仔，绝对不是浪得虚名的嘞！

我们都是彼此生活中的匆匆而过的路人，但是这就已经足够了，一个燥热的夏日，我在这里脑补了你们的故事，谢谢你们，我才能度过这么开心的一段时光，用高尔基的话说，一段脸上洋溢着搞cp的诡异笑容的时光。

喇叭里还是好妹妹专场，是他们和岳云鹏合作的《送情郎》。  
“一不叫你忧来呀 二不叫你愁 ”  
有缘再会吧，小妹妹我今日就送送你们两位有情人啦，祝你们无忧也无愁，幸福到白头。

END


End file.
